The present invention relates to the repair and resurfacing of pavement. The invention includes a vehicle and its various subsystems, which perform the pavement repair. The invention also includes novel and improved methods of pavement repair. The techniques and concepts of the invention have widespread application to various apparatus and methods used in pavement repair, as well as pavement construction and surfacing.